Pokemon: Heated Relations
by Death the Sharpshooter
Summary: Again I improved my chapter, but I decided to go abit into Gearzor's life.


**Pokemon: Heated Relations**

** This is a Ash and Flannery story, there is going to be my signature OC and an OC for an OC pairing. If you want to add that you want it to be your OC in your review, and I'm hoping to get some great reviews.I will not take the second Oc out if no one wants her I will just personalize her myself I am also going to include the Orre region aspects a.k.a. Shadow Pokemon, Team Snaggem, and Cipher. P.S. I can't think of what to do after the battle in my Unova Reunion fic so send me ideas, and i need an OC for Witches of the AWMA. The Oc must be able to use five to six knives at once a.k.a. the Mizunes. I, of course, don't own anything. Sorry for it being so long.**

**Enjoy!**

_Aboard the ship to Phenac City_

"This is gonna be great Pikachu!" yelled Ash as the boat was nearing the dock.

_Pika!_

Proffesor Oak asked Ash to travel to the Orre region to research some strange occurences. Some of which were: Pokemon attacking trainers, people saying they've seen black fields around the violent Pokemon, and trainer's Pokemon being captured in pokeballs by people in black and red outfits or plain white armor. Too bad Professor Oak told him that he can only take Pikachu.

"This is going to be a weird trip." thought Ash.

_In Phenac City_

"Excuse me," said Ash to a tall red haired girl, "How do i get to the Pokemon Research Headquarters from here?"

"Ash is that you?" asked the girl, "it's me Flannery!"

"Oh hey," said Ash, "So where is the PRH?"

"Just north of here. I can come with if you want." offered Flannery.

"Sweet it will be great if I had a friend to come with me." agreed Ash.

_At the PRH_

The headquarters was a lot bigger than Ash had expected.

"Hello. I assume you are Ash and Flannery." said a brown haired boy with a black hoodie and a weird metal device on his arm.

"Yeah that's us." said a slightly confused Flannery.

'Welcome with me, and my name is Joshua but everyone calls me Gearzor because I love steel types." stated Gearzor.

"O.k. Just one question." said Ash.

"Shoot." replied Gearzor.

"Why did Professor Oak ask me to come here?"

"I asked him to send the best trainers he knew to come and assist me with my personal mission." explained Gearzor.

"What's the mission?" asked Ash.

"I have seen that alot have Pokemon are attacking humans and I want to put a stop to it." said Gearzor now with a sense of determination in his voice,"In fact one of those same Pokemon that attacked my parents and seperated me from them, and I may see them again during my journey."

"Wow. That sounds horrible I mean 'Pokemon attacking humans, and them seperating you from your parents." stated Flannery.

"Yeah, but we better talk to the director about our job." said Gearzor," And if you have any other questions just ask."

They spent the next few hours exploring the headquarters and learned that Gearzor had only an Aron. They also learned that the reaserchers have discovered that the Pokemon that attack people, or Shadow Pokemon, had their hearts artificially closed, and the device on Gearzor's arm was a 'Snag Machine' which they were going to use to get the Shadow Pokemon so that they can reopen their hearts.

"Wow. That is a lot of responability for one person." examined Ash.

"I know, but I asked Professor Oak to send two trainers that can help me." said Gearzor looking at Ash and Flannery.

"You can't be serious! How do you expect us to fight those Shadow Pokemon?" screamed Flannery.

"The researchers made two extra Snag Machines for you to, and the Shadow Pokemon are just regular Pokemon that may attack people." explained Gearzor."But I wonder where the director is we've walked all over the headquarters."

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." said Flannery

"Hey I just thought of something, how are we supposed to know if they are Shadow Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"I made these special communicators that double as Shadow Monitors." stated Gearzor.

"Cool. I can't," started Ash.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed a voice from the lobby.

"The Director!" yelled Gearzor.

The trio then ran to the lobby to see three people in white armor dragging a man out by his arms.

"Crap not more annoying brats. Melissa take care of them." commanded the largest attacker.

"Sir, yes sir." said Melissa, "Go Magnemite!"

_Magna!_

As soon as Magnamite was released, all of the trio's Shadow Monitors activated, and showed a dark aura around Magnemite.

"I've got this." said Gearzor, "Go Aron!"

_Aron!_

"Aron use Magnitude!" shouted Gearzor.

The attack hit and Magnemite was knocked back a fair distance.

"Magnemite!" screamed Melissa.

"Aron, Tackle Attack!" commanded Gearzor.

That attack came close to winning the battle, but Magnemite was a bit stronger than he believed.

"Magnamite use Thunderbolt." instructed Melissa.

The attack only hit Aron, but didn't do any damage because Aron was a Steel-Ground type.

"Snag Ball Go!" screamed Gearzor as he threw a pokeball at the Magnemite. Incredibly it caught Magnemite.

"What was that?" screamed Melissa, Flannery, and Ash at the same time.

"Snag Machine." said Gearzor as he moved both his arm and the machine attached to it.

"Worthless grunt!" yelled the leader. He then slapped Melissa. "We don't need weaklings in the Cipher Organization."

The leader and the other grunt ran off with the director, but left Melissa with the trio.

DtS: What will happen next? Will my new Magnemite be gone?

Stein: If so can I dissect it?

DtS: *sweatdrop* Uh No.

Stein: Pity.


End file.
